godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization)
Summary NATO (Otherwise known as the North Atlantic Treaty Organization) is an Alliance formed by Tronald Dump, Teddy Roosevelt, Obama, France, Germany, Japan, South Korea, Canada, Belgium, Italy, Theodore Roosevelt and Queen Elizabeth, as well as many others such as Europe and the Allies of America and the UK). It was created so that the Soviet Union (Vladmir Lenin) doesn't threat Europe and the Western World into Communism. It is also responsible for the Internet to not get turned into the Soviet Image. It is literally TOCOJBWA of this Wiki. The USSR is currently rivaling NATO in power of geopolitical, ideological, and economic means. NATO and the USSR are capable of crushing Godmodes Wiki multiple times including the likes of (Yxz, Mayron Legenrok, Logan Paul, the Mackyverse, Derpy Hooves, HOSTLESS, Daniel, Death Vadar, Gohan Blanco, Lord English and Yukari Yakumo). NATO Is also rivaling China and the Soviet Union. It is the savior of Godmodes Wiki and the Real World and tensions have been rising from the other side. It is said to destroy Godmodes Wiki more than 14,000 times with the power of Nukes. Without NATO, Godmodes Wiki would be dominated by the Soviet Image. Powers and Stats Tier: NATO Tier Name: '''NATO (Otherwise known as the North Atlantic Treaty Organization) '''Origin: The Cold War Gender: Meme Age: April 4th, 1949 | '''69 years Old '''Classification: Alliance Powers and Abilities: All of them | '''As well with '''Memepresence, Memescience, Memepotence Attack Potency: 4Chan Shitler 'to '''Vladimir Tier+ '(Comparable to Vladimir Lenin, it is the one of the most powerful Alliances with the Alliance treaty being with America and Europe, Elizabeth the II rules the United Kingdom being the most royal of the Commonwealth ruling the Ben Tower and with the Crown of Royalty, and Tronald Dump who is the God of Memes, the savior of Asia and the ruler of United States of America where "The sun was still there", along with Allies of NATO such as Japan, South Korea and Europe, it is also connected with the European Union) '''N/A (Even his avatars possess the ability to absolutely transcend such a concept by an indeterminable margin, while the amount to which his true form surpasses such avatars cannot be properly put into words by even the most brilliant of writing possible, he is completely invincible and God and is unstoppable with the control of the Badass Sphere which is said to transcend all Planes) Infinitely Transcended Meme '(He is above all the memes, and is worshiped by them, fought and defeated Ted Cuz, easily curbstomped Obama) | Wall level (He built a Wall, and made the Mexicans pay for it, vastly superior to Kim Jong-un, comparable to, although slightly weaker than Theodore Roosevelt) | God of Memes level+ (Stronger than everyone else on this wiki combined times infinity) '''BeyondMemes+ '(Invaded almost every Country in the world.) | 'Too Irrelevant for one, '(Great Britain has invaded America, Russia, China, India, Brazil, Argentina. etc.) | 'Beyond Attack Potency, '(Defeated Nazi Germany and the USSR.) | Destroyed and roasted the British Government. 'Speed: 4Chan Shitler '''to '''Vladmir Tier+ '(Across the Badass-Sphere and the World from Japan to Alaska, the Sun never sets in its image, it has transcended all Speed itself of all Existence) '''N/A (Completely transcends all and every speed with absolutely zero effort, exists as one with the Badass-sphere, a realm of existence so far beyond the scope of this or any other wiki that even the most memetic of omniscients receive seizures by merely trying to comprehend it) Infinitely Transcended Meme'' ''(He is above all the memes, and is worshiped by them) | Wall Speed | God of Memes level+ '''(Faster than everyone else on this wiki combined times infinity) | (I '''DON'T NEED NO SPEED | '''The '''British Empire '''in '''1929 '''is stated to be larger than the '''USSR.) YEAH '''you're '''Welcome). | (Faster than you WEAKLINGS.) How come you say that your Grandma is slower than a Justin Bibier like Creature when Usain Bolt making you like a zero?) Lifting Strength: N/A (Due to his rugged lifestyle, can lift absolutely anything, with even the most vast and omni-dimensional memetics on this wiki being mere ants to him) Infinitely Transcended Meme (He is above all the memes, and is worshiped by them) | Wall Class '(He can lift his Wall) | '''God of Memes level+ '(Stronger than everyone else on this wiki combined times infinity) | She erased Lifting Strength long ago, like '''92 '''years ago.) | (Was able to lift London Bridge from falling down before it could collapsed into that fu*king hell name the water.) '''Striking Strength: N/A (Is completely above the concept of physically, mentally or spiritually touching his enemies, instead anything challenging him merely ceases) Infinitely Transcended Meme (He is above all the memes, and is worshiped by them) | Wall Class '(If he wanted to, he could punch a hole in his wall) | '''God of Memes level+ '(Stronger than everyone else on this wiki combined times infinity) | ( 'Beyond the concept of Striking Strength) '(Was able to strike the Big Ben tower that never ding dong in 4 years) '''Durablity: N/A (Nothing can harm the Bull Moose, even if something does, which has yet to happen, that damage is immediately redacted) Infinitely Transcended Meme'' ''(He is above all the memes, and is worshiped by them) | Wall level(His Wall is indestructible) | God of Memes level+ '''(Stronger than everyone else on this wiki combined times Infinity) | '''Beyond Durability, and Durability is for Noobs, the U.K is a death threat. Stamina: N/A (Completely above stamina, as he considers it a petty concept that barely could deter even his sickly child form) ' Infinitely Transcended Meme ''| '''Enough to Build a Wall | God of Memes level+ '(Will live forever as the God of Memes) | ' '''I don't need JBW's Stamina | Honestly this category is as Useless as the one onto, she gets tired but at least not as tired as other fools and when she gets tired she was above a category. '''Range: N/A (Encompasses all of "range" and transcends it all) | His Tweets can reach anywhere on the Internet | I DON'T NEED NO RANGES OR BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF RANGES | (It is stated that the British Empire '''never sets in the Sunlight as it stretches from Canada to New Zealand) '''Standard Equipment: '''Above such concepts, though he does keep his big stick handy sometimes, along with his pure food and drugs | The Queen's Precious Crown | A Fat Nuke Button '''Intelligence: N/A (All knowledge that ever was or wasn't inevitably starts and ends at him) | How Dare you judge the Queen's Intelligence? | ('''Of Course smarter than your Zero Bitch, Jesus on average.) | At least she doesn't smoke Marijuana on a Below Average night like you sucking my balls. I DON'T NEED INTELLIGENCE.) | Trash Information but the U.K M16 is the most intelligent Agency. Note: This Intelligence agency is beyond JBW and beyond's Intelligence, it is smart enough to track your house.) Others '''Notable Victories: Anybody Vladmir Lenin kills Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Vladmir Lenin Category:Alliances Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Characters Category:Started WW3 Category:Solos Godmodes Wiki Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Makes Yxz look like a old pile of Broken Robotic Circuits Category:Stomps mayron Category:Makes logan paul regret his existence Category:Makes the Mackyverse look like a little spark Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes daniel the weakest character ever